


Bad Company

by Hawkwitch



Series: pre [1]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Bad Company<br/>Characters: Jim, OC<br/>Genre: Speculation<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Summary: Approx. 20 years pre-canon. Jim as the editor of Reform hits Spain, buys an engagement ring for Annie and gets introduced to some MP-s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Company

„Now you are about to meet some of the biggest bandits in this country. Who has sat one term here will not be a decent person ever again.“ Jim’s friend Gerald explained. They were standing in front of The House of Commons.  
How had Jim ended up there with this friend who had a criminal record? He did not quite know what had compelled him down this road.

A few months after having a very disturbing discussion with a friend who had gotten caught with tax fraud and gotten himself on the covers of a few newspapers, the same friend sought Jim out. Now Gerald was working in a shop to lay low for 3 years, but apparently such orderly lifestyle was too boring. So he suggested he can help providing content for The Reform. While this fellow might have even made a good journalist, Jim did not have guts to hire someone with such colourful past. But he could still be used on a temporary assignment. And as a source. Providing content started with a trip to Spain. Jim had to persuade the management of The Reform that writing about Franco’s dictatorial regime and booming development in Costa del Sol was absolutely the right thing to do. On the first night in Spain Jim got so drunk he was escorted to local police office. That was a minor mishappening, totally a one-time occurrence. During the mission they spent lots of time exploring hippy communities and Jim really liked it. Then they met some English gangsters who thought UK authorities were doing their life too difficult at home and saw more future in Spain. Jim learned more interesting things during this trip than he had learned in all previous lifetime and putting fascinating articles together came effortlessly.  
But somehow Gerald talked himself really in when he mentioned he knew some MP-s. Now Jim could not think about anything other than that and was desperate to meet them.

Jim’s girlfriend Annie was really not happy about this trip. And that friend impressed her even less. Gerald told Jim that she is totally out of his league, it was just that she did not know it yet and therefore he should marry her immediately, otherwise she’ll probably get away. They went to a jewellry boutique to choose an engagement ring. They spent there three hours. Jim was completely unable to decide which one to buy. In the end the shopkeeper suggested he picks one blindfolded.

And right after that – The House of Commons.  
Jim was introduced to Gerald's friends, young opposition MP-s Herbert Attwell and Duncan Short. They were apparently pretty desperate to get any press coverage.


End file.
